doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
A Wizard's Trap
Mission Report Authors: Khafra Horemheb with edits by Lanthorn Virdan Summary: Hired to travel to the demense (no one knows what that means; just write house) of wizard and deactivate security wards Synopsis: Myself, Lanthorn the brave and handsome swashbuckler, Vlad the Sorcerer, and the small Goliath known as Jessica, were met with a strange, creepy elderly Wizard in a brothel. After Lanthorn introduced us to the staff, the Wizard hired us, at the expense of two hundred (200) gold pieces (Do they need to know how much we got paid? Sounds like a good way to get robbed...again) to travel to his home (See? Even you call it a house), infiltrate it, and deactivate his security wards and system. Beyond that information, he was unable to tell us how he was locked out of his, or the nature of the security system. His house was not far from the town of Vaarnix. Near the mansion, our group encountered a strange type of chimera (aren't they all?). It was different in that it was composed of two dragons heads and a lion's head, rather than including a goat's head. The beast was able to breathe lightning, but we were able to dispatch it without suffering any severe losses. Vlad and Jessica, despite their best efforts, were not as well suited for the combat as myself and Lanthorn. In fact, I would go so far as to say that Lanthorn did a lot of the work and proved himself, once again, as an adept and capable fighter. I attempted to skin the beast in hopes of making use of its hide but it was not until Lanthorn assisted me that I ultimately succeeded. Around the beast's neck was a collar, with the word "Fluffy" inscribed on it. Not long after the fight with the chimera, we heard the sounds of extremely large footsteps. We hid, but did not see the source of the sounds. After taking a short rest to recover ourselves, we made our way to the mansion. On the porch was the robed corpse of a human. Lanthorn, after investigating, discovered that the man was wearing common robes and had nothing of note on his person. Surrounding the body was the broken shards of several windows. We were unable to ascertain the cause of death for the man (I mean, seriously? I imagine the broken windows played a part). Lanthorn bravely led the way into the home through the broken window into a small room, containing two doors. As Lanthorn attempted to listen at one, it burst open, and we were attacked by three people, a Tiefling, an Orc, and a Halfling. Before we could react, a spell was cast, filling the area with sticky webs. Vlad and I were trapped, while Lanthorn, with his cat like grace, and Jessica managed to avoid them. In a short fight, Jessica and Lanthorn, despite his best efforts and landing several damaging blows to the Orc and Halfling, and were rendered unconscious. Our opponents paused then, and demanded we surrender. I cast a spell of Silence on the Tiefling mage, but attacks from the Orc and Halfling forced prompted Vlad and I to surrender (wimps). We were stripped of all voluntarily gave our equipment to the attackers, including several of Lanthorn's healing potions, and my prized crossbow, Windstalker. After which we reached an agreement and we were forced went outside. Without any equipment, we retreated returned to Vaarnix. Under the assumption that we were set-up, we found the Wizard in the brothel. Lanthorn convinced the Wizard that his house was safe allowing the group to receive their large amounts of gold. After which, Khafra gloomily stalked away. Lanthorn later returned to the brothel for some personal business and did not find the Wizard. Many of the employees said he was smelly and gross. Addendum: I have been in a near fury since Windstalker was taken from me, and once I am able to I will attempt to track down them that have taken it, and will make them suffer.